Remnant Crusader
by JojoHype
Summary: *SPOILERS* (my bad) After the events of JJBA Stardust Crusaders Jotaro thought things would die down however he suddenly found himself in a new world, the world of Remnant.
1. Arrival

JJBA X RWBY  
Remnant Crusader

Chapter 1:  
Jotaro Kujo was exhausted, he had just defeated DIO and watched as the sun obliterated his remains. Although Jojo was relieved that DIO was dead and his mother was safe he couldnt help but mourn over the loss of his dear friends that died during their crusade: Avdol, Iggy and Kakyoin. Jojo turned from the rising sun as to put all this behind and try to move on however suddenly the blue flames that engulfed DIO had rapidly begun to encircle Jojo. He was shocked for a second and thought that DIO may have somehow returned despite his recent disintigration.  
Before Jojo could really react he found the flames quickly growing to astonishing heights and rapidly closing in on him. As the space between him and, what appeared to be the work of an enemy stand, significantly reduced Jotaro was blinded by the blue light being given off by the flames causing him to momentarily close his eyes. As Jotaro opened them once again he found himself on a bench in a city somewhere unknown to him.

**Meanwhile**

An orange haired thief wonders down the street with a couple of hired thugs along with him, he walks towards a quiet shop that sells dust 'From Dust Till Dawn'. As he enters he turns to the shop keaper casually putting out his cigar exclaiming "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" as he says this one of his assosciates draws a weapon and points it as the poor owners head, "Please! Just take my lien and leave!" the owner frantically prayed. "Sh Sh Sh Shhhh, calm down we're not here for your money... Take the dust" ordered the ginger boss.  
Ruby, who was currently in that very store, was listening to music as she read a weapons magazine until one of goons tried getting her attention, "Hmm?" inquired Ruby, "I said put your hands in the air, Now!". Ruby rather confused asked "Are you robbing me?" to a very exasperated thug quickly exclaiming, "Yes!", "ahhhh". Moments later the irritated mugger found himself being thrown across the room. Another thug ran toward Ruby only to be kicked out the store through the window, Ruby then unleashes her gigantic sniper/scythe hybrid looking back towards the attackers with a smirk that could only mean "Come and get it".

**Meanwhile again**

Jotaro had just gotten his bareings and was certain he was in a completely new location similar to cairo but different and less crowded. Jojo wandered down the streets trying to find someone he could discuss his issue with but found no-one until he saw a man in black and red attire being kicked out of a window by a rather petite school girl now wielding an enormous scythe. He was a little shocked by the sight he had now witnessed but he had seen crazier things on his rather short journy across the world, Jotaro walked towards the scythe wielding badass and said, "Hey, girl" in his low gruff voice, catching her attention Ruby turned expecting to see another one of this strange mans goons but instead saw a 6"5 delinquent with muscles on muscles. Having caught her attention Jotaro continued "What city are we in and what country?" not caring on how bizzare his qustion really was as he just assumed it was the work of an enemy stand.  
Ruby looked at this young man with confusion for a couple of seconds before slowly responding "... uhhh the capital of Vale" Jojo was puzzled he didn't have the greatest understanding of geography but he was sure that Vale was not a real country. Before Jotaro could ask anymore questions the now irritated boss called Roman Torchwick left the building and sighed as he realized all his men were useless and how he had to do everything himself before lifting his cane and explaining, "Well Red I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening and as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid" Roman begins to aim his stick like a gun at Ruby, "this is where we part ways" suddenly Roman shoots a rocket like projectile out his cane towards Ruby. A little shocked his cane can shoot Jotaro quickly shouts "STAR PLATINUM! ZA WORLDO! not wanting this little girl to be shot he quickly moves her to the side out of harms way, he could only stop time for roughly 3 seconds as of right now because he was not used to his new power and was in grave need of practice.

**BOOM!**

Ruby had suddenly moved out of the way, more than a little confused but so preoccupied not to question it she quickly scanned around her for Roman, spotting him climbing a ladder behind her. She turned to the shop owner and this mysterious guy now standing next to her and asked, "you ok if i go after him" to which the shop owner simply nodded. Jojo, more than intregied at this point decide to follow this girl and chase after the Roman hoping he might get some of his questions answered. Quickly catching up the Roman Ruby shouted "Hey!" only for the thief to grumble "Persistant". Suddenly an airship flew up beside Roman allowing him to get in. This air ship was nothing Jotaro had ever seen and was frankly a little shocked, when Roman perked up once again exclaiming "End of the line brats!" throwing somekind of gem at them, Jojo didnt think much of it until Roman shot it causing a huge explosion of fire that caught him off gaurd.  
What kind of rock was that? Where did he get it? That store that sells 'Dust'? many questions raced through his mind but one stood out Who was this? Jojo was refering to the sudden appearance of a blonde lady that had a strict and annoyed atmosphere around her. As the smoke and fire cleared up he saw what looked like a pink circle acting like a shield protecting them all from the fire. After a few moments of shock, from both Ruby and Jotaro for completely different reasons, the 'Huntress' suddenly fired several projectiles from her wand hitting the airship causing Roman, who was currently standing in it to stumble slightly. Seeing he had been saved from an agonizing firey death by this woman Jotaro decided to pick up the closest object, which happened to be a rock, "ORA" He yelled as star platinum threw this rock as hard as he could piercing the armor of the ship and passing straight through causing the ship the violently shake for a second.  
Ater this Roman switched places with the pilot allowing her to try fight back using some kind of fire magic. Despite how calm and normal Jotaro looked he was completely confused and more than a little shocked as he could not feel any kind of stand power coming out of all these people. After a couple more magical attacks coming from both sides the air ship managed to get away. Suddenly the small girl before stated "You're a Huntress!" and then screaching "Can I have your autograph?!" *SMACK* the blonde witch slapped her saying "Do you know how dangerous that was missy!?" before she could let the small girl answer she turned and shouted at Jotaro "And don't think your not getting out of this either young man! I'm taking you both to the station for questioning!" Jotaro who would normally tell this woman to shut the hell up decided against it as if he got to the police station then he could finally get some clear answers to where on earth he was and what bizzare things had just transpired.


	2. Questioning

**Chapter 2:**  
The blonde lady had been chewing the ears out of both Ruby and Jojo, Ruby looked ashamed and sad while Jotaro looked the same as always, he was used to the teachers back home screaching at him although the entire time he spent no real attention on either of them and just continued to ponder what had just happened as it began to sink in. When suddenly an associate of the blonde lady, called Goodwitch, appeared before them with cookies and a cup of coffee. He quickly caught their attention when he said "Ruby Rose and who do we have the pleasure of talking with today?" refering to Jojo, he thought he may as well give them his name, "Jotaro Kujo" Diverting his attention to Ruby and her 'Silver eyes' he asked "Where did you learn to do this? to which Ruby quickly responded "Signal Academy", "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?". Thinking about it this 'Ruby Rose' Fought quite well back there against those thugs despite how young she was Jotaro thought. "Well one teacher in particular", "I see" this associate said handing the girl the plate of cookies which she immideiately started to scoff down.  
He then turned back to Jotaro "I also have questions for you , as you can see on this cctv footage right as that thief shot his weapon you shouted something very.. peculiar before you both seemed to teleport out of harms way, how is that possible?" Jotaro remained silent which only peaked this mans curiosity more, "I see you don't trust me, well how about i tell you about myself first, My name is Professor Ozpin and I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy. I train young adults such as you and Ruby over there to become Huntsmen and Huntress' and to slay the Grimm that plague our world." Jotaro after hearing 'Grimm' he finally perked up and asked "**_Whats a Grimm_**? and I heard the girl there call your friend a 'huntress' what are they?". After Jotaro had asked this seemingly innocent question to him everyone in the room paused and looked at him, mouths agape "I'm sorrry I beg your parden?" the professor asked thinking he had misheard him "You heard me old man what are these Grimm?" everyone looked at Jotaro as if he had said something really offensive or shocking including Ruby who had even stopped eating her cookies.  
"uuuhhhh first let me just ask you something where are you from?" inquired puzzled from Jotaros strange question, **"Japan"** What seemed like a normal answer to Jojo only made everyone more confused. Ozpin pulled out a map and said "Jotaro if you would be so kind as to point out where this 'Japan' is " Jotaro,now also confused at such strange request coming from a headmaster of what sounded like a school, made an annoyed grunt and obliged but after he was handed the map he was a little annoyed, "Oi do you think this is funny?" Ozpin could only look at Jojo with a confused but curious gaze "Hmm?" Jotaro responded "This map is wrong" Ozpin was getting more confused and curious as time went on "Nevermind then, anyway do you mind showing me your power?" At first Jotaro was still on the fence, clearly this guy is a stand user but if he worked for DIO then he wouldnt be paid because he had killed DIO and he should know about me. Jotaro finally responded "Fine but tell me, Do you know a DIO?"  
Ozpin responded "I do not know of this DIO you speak of but no I do not work for him, again I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy" with a sigh and a "Good Grief" from Jotaro he decided that he had no choice if he wanted answers. Jotaro summoned Star Platinum out of his body allowing the professor to inspect it, "Woah! What is that? your **semblence**?" asked Ruby "What? no its my **Stand, Star platinum**" Ozpin looked rather excited "Oh my, in all my life i have never seen anything like this. I can vaguely see what looks like to be a purple man eminating a small bit of aura, that may be why i can just barely see it" Jotaro now had more questions "Wait your not a stand user?" Ozpin was quick to reply "No i dont even really know what that is but I need to discuss this with you in detail later for now all i can tell you is that power you have is nothing seen in Remnant and its a possiblity you arent from this world " Upon hearing this Jotaro began thinking although what would seem like nonsense it made perfect sense: The magic, the elaborate weaponary, the map and these '**Grimm**'.  
"Jotaro Kujo, Ruby Rose I would like to offer you both a place at my Academy to stay, for Ruby to become a Huntress and for this ordeal with Jotaro to be solved would you like to take me up on this offer?" Ruby immiediatly agreed, it was her dream to become a huntress and now she can! While Jotaro thought about it and after a minute finally responded "Fine as I have no where else to go."


	3. Conflict

A day later JoJo found himself on a huge airship to be honest, although it was all very new to him having never seen such technology before, it had all started to become numb to him after having experienced so much already. Lost in thought he hadn't noticed Ruby wonder up to him to say hi, "Hey! Jo-taro? was it?" "Hmm... Yeah" JoJo responded bluntly as per usual "So what is this Stand thingy you were talking to the Professor about yesterday it sounds kinda cool!" JoJo appreciated the compliment and responded "Its what I use to fight. The embodiment of my fighting spirit is what the old man called it" "Cool what does it do?" Ruby asked curiously "It punches" JoJo again answered bluntly. "Aaanyway I'll see you around, I'm gonna go talk to my sister over there!" Ruby said as she pointed toward a blonde girl staring out the window, "Alright see you around" JoJo answered. JoJo was more concerned with the blonde dude who looked like he was gonna hurl, until he did on Ruby's sister's shoes.

**Later.**

Once the aircraft had finally landed Jotaro walked out and noticed the blonde guy, who threw up earlier, rush out to again puke his guts out. Feeling a little sympathy for the little guy _*and a bit of disgust* _Jotaro walked over to him, covering his nose, and asked "Good grief. Hey puke kid, you alright?" _***Blargh***_ "ah-ahhh.. Oh hey, yeah thanks." "Anyway could you tell me a little about Beacon Academy?" JoJo requested. "uh, yeah sure. Beacon is an academy that teaches **huntsmen** and **huntresses **to fight **grimm. **More specifically they give us frequent combat training, teach us how to wield our weapons, combat strategy, grimm anatomy etc you get it." "Thanks …?" "Jaune" answered with a smile.

**Meanwhile.**

Ruby was positively freaking out about all the new and extravagant weaponry she was looking at "Oh she's got a fire sword!" Ruby said with a sparkle in her eye. "Easy there little sister, they're just weapons." "Just weapons! They're an extension of ourselves, they're part of us, oh they're so cool!" Ruby quickly corrected, "Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon, aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked. _*Ruby Pulls out her scythe* _"Of course I'm happy with Crescent rose. I just really like seeing new ones! It's like meeting new people, but better." Ruby said with a bit of gloom in her voice. "Ruby, come on why don't you try make some friends of your own" Yang said playfully as she pulls on her sisters hood, "Why would I need any friends when I have you?" Ruby asked again with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Weellll.. My friends are here now soo bye, we'll catch up!" Yang responded as she rushed off with a group of friends. "Wait! Wait! Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby questioned in confusion as she span in circles from Yangs rapid departure. "ah.. I don't know what I'm doing." _**THUD**_

Ruby fell over in all the confusion unfortunately landing on another girls.. Luggage? "What are you doing!" The new white haired girl exclaimed, "Uhh, Sorry!" Ruby hastily apologized. "Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" The snow girl continued as Ruby handed over a brief case, "Give me that! This is **Dust**! Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" The girl seemed to boast, "uhhhh" was the only response Ruby was able to say. "What are you Brain dead? dust: fire, water, lightning, energy!" The ice queen ranted shaking the bottles of dust around. "What do you have to say for yourself?" She asked "ah-ahhh-ahhhh Ah-Choo!" **BOOM!** Ruby sneezed causing all the dust to react and explode on the girl n front of her. This caught JoJo's attention so he turned to see Ruby getting her ear chewed out by some entitled brat. "AH! This is the exact kind of thing I was talking about!" She shouted "Hey! leave her alone" JoJo exclaimed with a menacing glare in his eyes towards the angry girl. "Oh and who is this now!?" The girl said, only getting angrier by the second. "Shut up already! Your screeching is annoying and can't you see she apologized already so leave her alone!" Argued JoJo, not backing down. "Hmph! Fine I shall leave but I'm still angry with you!" The girl pouted walking off. "I promise I'll make this up to you!" cried Ruby. Jaune ran over to meet back up with JoJo *Breathing heavily* "Wait.. up... man.." Jaune said gasping for air, "Hm? aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" asked Ruby.

**Later**

"all I'm saying is motion sickness is a more common problem than people let on!" Jaune frantically explained "Look I'm sorry, Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said apologetically, "Hey what if I called you Crater face?" "Hey" "Or him Scary giant!" "Why are you bringing me into this" Jotaro said whilst glaring at Jaune, "Anyway that's different that explosion was an accident!" Ruby exclaimed "Well the names Jaune Arc: short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune said with mild confidence. "Do they" Ruby said coldly "T-they will! I-I hope they will. What about you?" "I'm Ruby Rose and I got this thing." Ruby casually responded wiping out her scythe roughly 1 and a half times the size of her body. "Woah! Is that a scythe?" Jaune nervously asked, "It is also a customizable high impact sniper rifle" Ruby explained with a bit of excitement in her voice. "Damn" thought JoJo. "Wha-?" "It's also a gun" Ruby simplified "oh. That's cool!" Jaune complimented. "So what have you got?" Ruby Asked in anticipation, "Oh! uhh I uhh I got this sword!" Jaune said with little confidence, "oooooo" "Yeah I've got a shield too!" Jaune said before fumbling with his equipment. "What about you big guy? Ruby asked JoJo Expecting something huge, "I punch" Jotaro bluntly answered, "Oh yeah... by the way where are we going?" Ruby inquired, "Hmm? I was just following you" responded the puzzled Jaune "Good Grief" JoJo mumbled.


	4. Initiation

**Authors notes:**

**I just wanted to apologize for not updating recently I was out for a while and didn't have access to a computer. I also want to clarify a couple of things about how stands work in Remnant. Stands in this multi-verse are surrounded by a layer of aura that helps them stay invisible to non-stand users however because of this Aura users are able to see a stand but only very faintly additionally they can sense a stands presence for instance lets say Jotaro summoned star platinum, a aura user would be able to sense the stand but not from Jotaro since he does not have an aura. Furthermore this means non aura users and grimm cannot see stands what so ever. Also since only stands can hurt other stands that means even aura users can't hurt a stand however due to the layer of aura surrounding the stands an attack purely composed of aura can hurt stands.**

Chapter 4:

Finally entering the main hall of Beacon with Jaune and JoJo on either sides of Ruby, she is called over by her big sister. "Oh! Hey I gotta go guys, I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby frantically explained whilst walking off "Hey wait! aww great where am I going to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune complained forgetting all about Jotaro who was standing behind him. "How's your first day going little sister?" Yang inquired. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!" Ruby scowled "Yikes, meltdown already?" "No I literally exploded a hole in front of the school and there was some fire and I-I think some ice." Ruby pondered. "Are you being sarcastic?" Yang, amused asked "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girls luggage and then she yelled at me and then I sneezed and I exploded and then she yelled some more, then a muscly guy came over and shouted at her and I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby drivelled. "You!" Weiss screeched "Oh god its happening again!" Ruby cried as she jumped into Yang's arms. "Your lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss continued "Oh my god you really exploded." Yang deadpanned "It was an accident! It was an accident!" Ruby repeated "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any inj- blah blah blah" Weiss stated with perfect recollection "Uhhh?" "You really want to make this up to me?" Weiss asked "Absolutely." Ruby quietly confirmed "Then read this and son't ever speak to me again." Weiss proposed. "Look uhh.. It sounds like you two got off at the wrong foot, why don't you start over and try to be friends ok?" Yang awkwardly said trying to help her sister. "Yeah great idea sis, Hello Weiss I'm Ruby wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" Ruby said as she held for hand out "Yeah and we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like tall muscular and angry over there!" Weiss responded sassily as she pointed at JoJo "Wow really!" Ruby said obliviously. "...… No." Suddenly the speakers turned on and professor Ozpin came onto the stage, "*Ahem* I'll keep this brief, most of you have travelled here today in search of knowledge, some from far far away, to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far, it is up to you to take the first step" Ozpin announced as he scanned the room until he spotted Jotaro and stared at him with a curious and optimist gaze. Ozpin handed the microphone to his subordinate Goodwitch, "You will gather at the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready. You are dismissed" Goodwitch explained with her usual stern tone.

* * *

**A couple of hours later**

It was roughly midnight and most people were still up getting to know the new faces and chatting with returning friends, JoJo however stood alone thinking to himself "How did I get here, what are these grimm, what are hunters. Last thing I remember before coming here was my fight with DIO, I had finally finished him off and the Speedwagon foundation confirmed his demise but I decided to burn his corpse in the sun to make sure he wouldn't return but the fire that burned him surrounded me and brought me here." Jotaro's thoughts were cut short as Yang suddenly appeared in front of him "Heya there, I'm Ruby's older sister, Yang! I heard you helped her out of a tight spot so I'm here to thank you!" Yang explained with an appreciative smile on her face, she obviously cares for her sister "Don't worry about it, that bitch was really annoying me." Jotaro answered with his usually cold exterior. "Ha! I knew it you really are a softie on the inside! anyway yeah I'll see you around...?" Yang asked "*Grunt* Jotaro Kujo" Jotaro responded a little taken aback by Yang's 'softie' comment. "Ah ok I'll see you around... JoJo!" Yang said pleased with herself as she started to walk off. "It's like a biiig slumber party!" Yang stated as she leaped beside her younger sister "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby said while writing something. "I know I do" Yang purred as she looked back at JoJo who had stopped his thinking to punch some guy who had challenged him.

"Whats that?" Yang asked "A letter to the gang back at signal, I promised I'd tell them all about beacon and how things are going." Ruby explained with a slightly sad tone to her voice. "Awww that's so cuuuuute!" Yang squealed as Ruby threw a pillow at her. "Shut up! I didn't get to bring my friends along, its weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby exclaimed "What about Jaune and JoJo! Jaunes….. nice and JoJos cool, there you go plus 2 friends that's 200% more!" Yang cheerfully consoled Ruby "I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend down to one at least." Ruby depressingly said. "There's no such thing as negative friends you just made two friends and an enemy!" Yang continued cheerfully as Ruby threw another pillow at her. "Look it's only been one day trust me you've got friends all around you, you just haven't met them yet!" when she finished that JoJo walked over and sat down next to them "Hey do you gals think you could explain some stuff to me, you're the only ones I can really trust right now" Jotaro requested. "Sure JoJo what is it?" Both Yang and Ruby responded synchronized "So what exactly does this Beacon place teach?" "Uhh well it teaches us how to fight grimm and different battle strategies and the biology of the grimm and all different forms of the grimm etc you get it, its a combat school." Yang quickly jumped to explain "Hmm.. I see thanks." Jotaro said. "By the way Yang who is that over there reading the book?" Ruby inquired. "Hmm? oh them? I'm not sure, I haven't seen them around before why?" Yang questioned, "Oh it's just I thought I saw them before when I got exploded. but left when JoJo showed up so I couldn't say anything." Ruby explained. "Ah I see, well now's your chance!" Yang spirit fully said as she grabbed her sister and pulled her over to the girl. "Helloooo! My sister here wanted to chat to you!" Yang happily said as she forcibly pulled her sister with her "Aren't you the girl who exploded? and aren't you the guy who got super pissed off at the literal ice princess?" the raven haired girl asked causing Ruby to feel flustered about her impression of her and for JoJo to quietly chuckle at her remark to the banshee. "uhhh.. yeah haha my names Ruby" She said as she stuck her hand out before retracting it "But you can just call me Crater- uhh actually you can just call me Ruby." She exclaimed with little confidence "Ok?" the girl responded while trying to focus on her book. "What are you doing!?" "I don't know help me!" the two sisters whispered to one another "What are you reading there? looks interesting mind if you tell us about it?" Jotaro asked out of nowhere understanding their shoddy attempt at socializing was falling apart already. "Huh? oh well uhh it's about a man with two souls each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh I love books, Yang used to read to me when I was younger before bed, stories of heroes and monster! they're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress." Ruby quietly explained "What about you? why did you come here?" JoJo inquired assisting in the conversation once again "Uh I came to help the world and try to stop all the criminal organisations popping up lately and the names Blake." Blake answered with a little sparkle in her eyes. "That's quite the admirable goal but it'll take a long time to accomplish" Yang said "It was nice to talk to you Blake I hope we see each other again" Ruby said with a smile on her face and a more uplifting tone.

* * *

**The following morning**

Jotaro was getting his signature jacket out of his locker when suddenly Jaune came flying towards him and landed across from his locker with a large spear threw his hood keeping him stuck to the wall "Ow. Oh hey JoJo whats up?" Jaune asked pretending he intended to get hurt and thrown into the wall "Uhh not much" Jotaro responded when suddenly an announcement started playing "Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for incitation. Again all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately" the speakers beamed out whilst Pyrrha walks past with Weiss "It was nice to meet you!" she innocently said "Likewise..." Jaune sighed before being picked up and assisted by Ruby and Yang.

**On Beacon cliff**

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Ozpin calmly explained while drinking his morning coffee "Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams, well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given team mates today." "These team mates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well, that being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years, After you've paired up make your way to the northern end of the forest... you will meet opposition along the way do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." Ozpin explained rather bluntly causing some of the students to feel a little nervous including Ruby and of course Jaune. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your incitation but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff, you will guard that item as well as your standing. We will grade you appropriately, are there any questions?" Ozpin asked. "Umm- Yeah sir-" "Good, now take your positions" Ozpin continued as he ignored Jaune. JoJo readied himself by summoning Star platinum's legs before being shot off by the platform below him. Surprisingly JoJo was fine with this as he knew how to land after falling from high places, he learned during his fight with DIO, this is no different He thought as he used Star platinum to punch threw trees that he was flying into before finally hitting the ground. To play it safe he landed on Star platinum's back similar to when he landed on the bridge when DIO threw a steam roller at him. He got up after a second and dusted himself off before starting to wonder around to find those ruins. after roughly five minutes of walking he noticed he was being watched and he looked around with star platinum unable to see anything when suddenly a big black and white bear thing came charging out the bushes towards him. Jotaro assumed it was a Grimm and he was right it was an Ursa, while this was happening Ozpin watched JoJo through one of his many monitors.

Jotaro pulled back and prepared to punch it with his stand, it ran within JoJo's 2 meter range so he punched it causing to partially break its white mask. JoJo continued to beat on it sending it flying similar to how him attacked that shark back in Hong Kong. Ozpin was astonished, he had never seen anything like it and that Jotaro didn't even lift a finger to it just that strange nigh-invisible purple ghost that comes out of him, I think he called it a 'Stand'. Meanwhile Jotaro had just finished off the Ursa and continued walking around but he silently thought to himself "So that was a Grimm it didn't seem to see my stand so that's a relief and it wasn't all that strong. I wonder what the other kinds of grimm are like." He thought as he remembers what Yang told him about Beacon. Jotaro was in a deep dark forest surrounded by tall vegetation, he couldn't see more than a couple of meters ahead of him because of that but eventually he made his way out of the forest and into a grassland plain where he could finally see in front and above him. Speaking of above him he heard a familiar queen screeching above him causing him to look up and see Ruby and Weiss hanging off a huge bird grimm. JoJo felt a little sorry for Ruby because Weiss was the last person both he and her would have wanted on their team but considering they were the first people he saw he decided to follow where they were going. after a couple of minutes of running he stumbled upon the ruins the old man was talking about and he saw Blake and Yang together when suddenly he saw Ruby fall from the sky into the ruins "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOF-" Ruby was hit out of the sky by a heroic flying Jaune. Then a Ginger girl rides in on one of the creatures he just punched to death, then an actually red haired girl dives in with a ginormous scorpion grimm behind her. All this was a lot to take in but Jotaro had to act and meet up with the group when suddenly Weiss falls to the ground being caught by our hero Jaune.

* * *

Jotaro ran over and met with the group he barley had time to say anything before Ruby rushed in to try kill the scorpion, JoJo knew that wouldn't end well so he ran after her and low and behold after she got up close and started firing at it, it did nothing so Ruby started to run back towards JoJo when out of nowhere the bird from before shot down some of its feathers catching Ruby's scarf making her panic "RUBY!" Yang screamed running towards her as fast as possible. Jotaro had to act fast so he grabbed a feather twice the size of him (Which is huge considering Jotaro's height. JoJo prepared himself and threw the feather back up to the bird clipping its wing but not taking it out of the sky, he then rushed over to the scorpion and grabbed one of its mandibles and tore it off before punching it square in the face causing it to buckle and shriek in pain but it continued its assault and proceeded to lung at Jotaro with its golden stinger but before it reached him Jotaro shouted "Star platinum! Za Worldo!" causing time to halt. In JoJo's couple of seconds here grabbed the stinger and ripped it off he also tore Ruby's scarf and picked her up before staring to run "Time will move again." Jotaro whispered. The scorpion suddenly without its tail shrieked and Ruby was in Jotaro's arms while running back to the group. "What? What just happened?!" Blake exclaimed as everyone looked at her with the same expression of shock and confusion.


	5. Initiation part 2

Chapter 5:

"Come on lets get moving! This isn't the time to be standing around!" Jotaro yelled aggressively. "He's right, lets go!" Jaune called out to his friends, "At least of these idiots has their head in the game" Jotaro thought to himself. Ozpin was again surprised and very excited "I knew it! This Jotaro Kujo has some special power, he is definitely the player we have been waiting for!" Ozpin exclaimed.

Jotaro on his way back grabbed a 'Relic', which was really just a chess piece. "Up ahead I see a clearly! lets go there!" Yang yelled, and so they ran as fast as they could from the mostly defeated but determined and enraged scorpion and the gigantic crow overhead. They found themselves at a new set of ruins with a bridge that leads over a canyon "Lets get across there and find somewhere to get away from these beasts!" Jotaro commanded.

"Understood!" everyone called back in unison, however as they made their way across the bridge the nevermore crashed into it sending the team flying two opposite directions; JoJo, Blake, Ren and Pyrrha on land with the half dead deathstalker while; Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Jaune were being focused on by the nevermore on the other side of the bridge.

"Crap!" JoJo muttered but he prepared himself for the upcoming assault. The deathstalker ran toward the scattered group with a burning rage concentrated at Jotaro but he held his ground and reeled back with SP and as it came into range he pelted it in the face with a barrage of punches, "**ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!**" Star platinum yelled as his fists cracked, destroyed and penetrated the scorpions skull causing it to finally succumb to its wounds and collapse dead.

"Wooo! Good job team!" Jaune yelled over the bridge completely oblivious to the danger he was in, the nevermore was circling around him and began to swoop in at an attempt to kill off the weakest link. "You idiot!" Jotaro yelled as he used SP to jumped as hard and fast as he could over to Jaune, still oblivious he turned to see the nevermore a few meters from his face, beak open ready to swallow him whole. "JAUNE! NO!" everyone cried unable to reach him.. except JoJo. "Star platinum! Za Worldo!" Jotaro yelled as the world around him turned negative before settling on a grey hue. JoJo landed and moved Jaune out of harms way then he stood in Jaune's place grabbing the nevermore's beak and whispered "Time shall resume".

"JoJo?!" everyone exclaimed in slight relief but also a lot more confusion considering just a second ago he was in the air but now he was in the mouth of the nevermore. "**OR ORA ORA**" SP shouted it's battle cry as it punched the sides of the grimm's beak causing cracks to appear on the inside. Finally before JoJo jumped out of it's mouth, he grabbed its tongue and ripped it out! "**ORA!**". The nevermore shrieked in pain however it lived. JoJo jumped out and was greeted with a few grateful and confused faces.

"Uhhh.. I have a plan! Cover me!" Ruby yelled trying to focus on the fight at hand and not what or how JoJo did what he did. As she asked this to Weiss, Yang jumped into the air and was caught by the mostly shattered beak of the nevermore. "I. Hope. You're. Hun. Gry!" Yang yelled as she fired her pellets into the grimm's mouth causing it to finally crash into the valley wall, trying to regain it's footing so it could get back into flight, it got back onto its claws and screeched a battle cry towards it's opponents. It began to fly off the ground but before it could fully escape the ground Weiss flew towards the big bird and froze it's tail to the ruins, preventing it from escaping. Then Blake tossed one of her weapons to Yang in grapple form, Yang tied the wire to the pillar. Once they finished Ruby jumped toward it by propelling herself by firing crescent rose they momentum pulled Ruby back as she balanced on the wire before firing her back again with extra propulsion from her rife and the aid of Weiss's glyphs.

Ruby caught the nevermore by the neck with her scythe on the valley wall, Weiss summoned more glyphs to her aid allowing her to run up the wall at high speed eventually reaching the top where she fire one last round ultimately decapitating the enormous grimm. "Wow!" Jaune said in awe of their co-ordination, "We did it!" he yelled, finally breaking the silence.

* * *

**Later in the main hall**

"Russel Thrush Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team CRDL (Cardinal). Leady by Cardin Winchester" Ozpin announced the different teams and who was in them calmly. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team JNPR (Juniper). Lead by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin exclaimed. "Huh?... L-Lead by?" Jaune quickly questioned considering he knew he was by far the weakest on the team. "Congratulations young man." Ozpin quietly said to Jaune as he gets playfully punched by Pyrrha. "And finally Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long and a temporary Jotaro Kujo. The Five of you retrieved the white and black knight pieces. From this day forward you will be known as... Team RWBJY (*cus temporay, its a silent J*)(Ruby) Lead by... Ruby Rose." Ozpin again announced. "I'm so proud of you!" Yang shrieked as she hugged her sister, "Heh. Good job kid" Jotaro smiled as he covered his face with his hat.

**Meanwhile in a storage building.**

Roman Torchwick was listening in on the radio before he slammed his fist onto the table he was leaning on. He sighed before lighting a cigar he put in his mouth. When someone wearing a grey mask walks in with a crate and hands Roman some money. "Open it" Roman commanded without even facing the masked man. Inside was a plethora of different Dust crystals. After picking one blue crystal and inspecting it for a couple of seconds he mumbled "We're gonna need more men."

*Whistle!* That horrible sound abruptly woke Jotaro up from his slumber, causing him to be in a not-so-friendly morning mood, however before he said anything across the room he saw that Weiss (Of course) was in a similar pissy mood "What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss asked with a hint of reluctant anger. The statement caused Jotaro to quickly stand up and get in a defensive stance. Everyone stared at him. "Uhhh Now that you're both awake we can officially begin our first order of business!" Ruby cheerfully stated. "Excuse me?" Weiss still clueless among Jotaro, "Decorating!" Yang excitedly yelled.

"What?!" Weiss now clued in was a bit annoyed at there dramatic way of going about it. "We still have to unpack" Blake stated in her usual monotone voice. "Alright! Weiss, Blake, JoJo, Yang and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission. Banzai!" Ruby and the others yelled. JoJo was getting a headache so he decided to leave considering he didn't have anything to unpack, he headed to class since it was starting soon. Jotaro was already in class half asleep by the time the rest of his team and team JNPR rushed in. JoJo was tired of this old fools story when he noticed a more than normally angry Weiss giving Ruby (who was messing around) the serious stink eye.

"A true huntsman must be; honourable, dependable, strategic, well-educated and wise! So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" quickly Jotaro raised his hand before Weiss could react. JoJo wouldn't normally put himself out there but he knew something was wrong and if Weiss got up there, then the situation would only get worse. "I do.. sir." Jotaro exclaimed with as much fake enthusiasm as he could muster as well as doing his best not to call him 'old man'. "Well then Mr Kujo, let's find out. Step forward and face your opponent." The old man proposed. "Good grief." Jotaro was already starting to regret his decision.

"Go JoJo!" Yang cheered, "Fight well!" Blake encouraged, "Yeah, represent teeeam RWBJY (Ruby)" Ruby celebrated while Weiss looked on at JoJo now directing the stink eye at him. "Alright let the match, begin!" the professor announced as he broke the lock keeping the grimm in its cage. Immediately it began it's assault by charging at JoJo, "Good grief" JoJo mumbled as he moved his hat to cover his eyes, as he did so star platinum appeared behind him and when the boarbatusk got within range SP punched it with a uppercut so hard it went into the air. "This is... The perfect punching angle!" Jotaro thought as he began rapidly pummelling the grimm's underbelly "**ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA**" eventually the creatures soft hide gave in, SP fist penetrating its stomach "**ORRRA!**" JoJo could help but help yell himself as he used SP embedded fist to launch the dying creature into the wall, ultimately killing it. Everyone had their mouths agape (even Weiss, despite her shoddy mood) "uhhh wow! uhh Bravo! Bravo! I appears we indead are in the presence of a true hunter in training! I'm, afraid that's all the time we have fore today!"


End file.
